Wet hair and Diner Food
by CastielDeanLover
Summary: What happens when Castiel turns up at the winchesters motel room ...AS A WOMAN.  Lets see shall we.


_i do not own supernatural or its characters! They belong to Kripky ! _

Dean was sitting in his and sams motel room waiting for sam to hurry back with his damn enough sam hadn't been gone long but still. He was hungry.

He sat there on the cheap his bed cleaning his guns when all of a sudden there was the familiar roar of the impala and the creak of the doors as sam got out.

Seconds later sam opened the door. The bag of food placed under his left arm and his soaking jacket in the right. Apparently it's tipping it down outside and sam had to use his jacket to cover the food. _Damn right cover my food sammy. _Dean thought. Whilst nodding his head.

"Dude... Food come on." Sam said

"Okay sasquatch calm down."

"Dean im not a sasquatch. Jerk"

"Bitch"

Dean smiled to himself he loved little things like that. Well he had to make the most of things with it being the apocolypse and all.

Dean picked up his burger and was about to take a bite when he heard a loud knock on the motel door.

Its to late for it to be house keeping, bobbys not in town and nobody knows there here. On instinct both brothers reach for their guns from the waist band of their jeans . Dean being the older brother goes to the door and opens it.

Standing there is a woman with dark brown/black hair soaked by the rain yet still beautiful. With the bluest eyes he has ever seen. Infact he would have sworn he'd seen the on a certain angel.

"Dean..." Was all the woman managed to say before she lost managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

He looked over to sam who was wearing the _don't-Look-at-me-i-don't-know _look.

Dean picked the woman into his arms and placed on his bed. Usually he wouldn't have let a strange woman into his bed.(I know what your thinking YEAH RIGHT!) but with this woman he just felt like he knew her in a way.

Dean and Sam decided they might as well eat their food considering the woman was still knocked out.

They had just finished eating when the woman woke up. Mumbling Dean's name over and over like a prayer.

Dean was at her side in an instant, helping her into a sitting position.

"Dean...?" Came her velvet voice.

"Erm...Yes, hi? Do I know you?"

Her head tilted to the side in a similar way a certain angel does when he's confused. Then it clicked.

"Cas...?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"How?"

" I'm not sure" Cas flicked her legs over the side of the bed." I was just talking to Anna and then ...this"

"Okay?...Have you...you know. Still got your angel mojo?" Sam spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, Sam. I still have me _angel mojo_. It's just not as strong. It seems that not only am i now female but i also require human things."

",...Human things? Care to elaborate on that Cas?"

"I feel tired and ..." She looked down almost ashamed. " I appear to be feeling pain."

Dean looked into her eyes he saw fear but also trust.

" Cas can I check for any wounds?" Dean asked blushing at the thought of getting to touch the angel. And Dean Winchester does NOT blush.

The only response was a slight nod.

Dean gripped the trench coat ,( that was now far to big for her small frame and was also virtually shredded to pieces along with the rest of her clothes. ) and began to open it and hitch the dress shirt up slightly to uncover the angels flat stomach. There was a dark red cut running from her side to the center of her back that looked deep but not enought that it required stitching.

Dean gentally ran his fingers of the cut earning a small whimper of pain from Cas. Who leaned her head onto Dean's shoulder whimpering.

"Shhhh Cas it's alright."

"Sammy c'mere, pass me the bandage would 'ya?"

"Yeah yeah. Ouch." He said as he saw the cut on Cas whilst passing the bandage to Dean. Who quickly but carefully wrapped cas up.

"Erm... Cas you should stay with us. I mean if you want to that is, i mean i understa..."

"Yes I would like that. Thank you Dean."

"No problem Cas...You should probably change."

Dean walked over to his duffle bag and picked up a black t-shirt before handing it to Cas.

"Here. You can't wear that i don't think theres enough angel juice to magically fix that." He said pointing to the outfit Cas was wearing.

Cas nodded her head then walked towards the bathroom where she shut the door and began to get undressed.

Dean tried not to think about the fact that a very sexy angel was getting naked not 6feet away from heard the shower was running and the images were becoming harder to avoid.

Cas imerged 20 minutes later. Hair dripping and wearing only Dean shirt that coverd half of her upper thighs. Sam and Dean both thought that she looked very Hot at that moment.

"Hey Cas" Dean said trying to sound casual.

"Hello Dean... I like showering." she said choosing her words carefully.

"Thats" _cough _ "Nice Cas"

Cas did one of those half smiles at him and Dean could not help the grin that plasterd itself across his face.

Sam laughed at the exchange.

"Cas your going to catch a cold if you keep your hair wet." Sam said concerned.

.

Dean reached for a towel once he saw the confused head tilt make an appearence.

"C'mere angel" Dean gestured for Cas to sit on the floor between his parted legs. Towel in hand.

Cas did so once she was sat . Dean began drying her hair with the towel. Enjoying it when her hair slid across the back of his hand.

Soon enough her hair was no longer dripping and was dry enough for sam. Cas let out a yawn which not only shocked Dean and Sam but more so herself. She felt embarressed.

"You tired?" Dean asked

"I...think so." She replied

Sam and Dean got ready for bed sam in his undershirt and boxers whilst Dean in grey joggers and _no_ shirt. They each got in to there beds whilst Cas stood there looking lost.

Dean looked at her and sighed.

"Get in here. This beds big enough, I won't bite. And you look Freezing!"

Cas slowly approached Deans bed and hesitantly got under the covers along side charge.

Cas shiverd slightly apparently she now felt the cold too.

"You cold?" Dean asked from his side of the bed.

"Yes it appears i am." came Cas' reply.

What happened next supprised her. Dean moved over into her space and pressed his chest up against Cas' and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Cas looked up at smiled back down at her. Cas nudged her head under his chin falling into a peaceful sleep. Feeling save and warm.

The next morning Dean and Sam woke up around 7 whilst Cas was still sleeping on Deans chest. Sam looked over to his brothers bed wearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dean gave him the _it's-not-like-that-sasquatch-look._

Dean gently managed to move from under Cas putting her head onto the pillows. Her dark hair faning around her.

They both sat at the small table drinking a cup of coffee when Sam said/ Whisperd

"Cas is one hot angel, Yano as a girl."

"Dude! That's Cas man ...just no" he whisperd back.

Sam held his hands up in defense and chuckeld slightly.

They both looked over to Cas as they heard her sigh and stretch. One leg was uncoverd and you could see her tanned thigh and leg. A contrast to the pale sheets. Cas opened her eyes and sat up.

"Good Morning Cas" Dean and Sam said.

"Good Morning." Cas smiled

" I was thinking we go and get some breakfast and then go to the mall and get you some clothes. How about it Cas?" Dean said.

"Okay Thank you"

They all got ready Dean in a a black t-shirt and jeans and sam in his usual attire. Cas wore one of Deans shirts and a pair of faded jeans that sam had gotten from the owner of the motel.

They enterd the diner Sam first then Dean behind him.

Cas was walking slower taking in the area around the time Cas enterd the diner sam and dean had already found a diner wasn't busy there was 3 20 something year old guys sitting at a table. But other than that no one.

Cas opened the diner door and as she passed there table she was 'checked -out ' by the guys. Cas seemed oblivious. Dean saw .

Cas walked over to the Sam and Dean and took a seat next to Dean.

They ate there food relatively quickly. Sam had decided that he was going to go to the libary to do some research whilst Dean and Cas went to get clothes.

Sam got up and left. Leaving Dean and Cas along in the diner.

"Dean..." Cas said whilst fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Im sorry."

"Wh...What why?"

"For failing you. Im not a stong as before And now need to sleep. I can't watch over you as much that i am sorry." Cas up at dean , tears threating to fall from her eyes.

"Cas don't be sorry...Please Cas, Don't ..Don;t cry"

Dean hugged Cas as she sobbed into his neck. The table of boys looked over at the crying girl confused as to what happened. All jealous of Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah...?"

Dean pulled his head back and looked down upon the angel. Cas stared in to his reaching her lips up to his to engage Dean in a tender kiss. Dean's eyes flutterd shut and let out a pleased sigh. Cas broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Deans. He stroked her cheek with his palm and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, lets get you some clothes ?"

"Okay then" She said smiling a dazzling smile at him.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led her out of the Diner towards the impala. His baby , although the impala has competition now.

It looks like Dean has a new **baby.**

**Do you like? Shall i write more ? Review and fav please**

**Reviews are like Cas AND Dean for Christmas coverd in chocolate :P x ! **


End file.
